Giving in to Temptation
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Fred and George go to visit Hermione one day and convince her that there is nothing wrong with feeling good every now and then. First in the series. FredHermioneGeorge.


_A/N – I don't own HP but if I did then I most certainly would have had this in it. Anyway I wrote this to celebrate achieving 100 reviews on two of my fics yesterday YAY! Parts of this are taken from one of them entitled 'Three's A Crowd', but I can steal from myself so that's ok._

* * *

Giving in to Temptation

Hermione was standing in her small flat that she shared with Ron and Harry, both of whom had gone to work for the day when a knock at the door interrupted her late breakfast. Sighing she put down the mornings edition of _The Daily Prophet_ and went to answer it.

Opening the door a crack she was suddenly swept off her feet by two quick blurs of red. She squealed in surprise as she suddenly found herself in an unexpected lip lock.

"Is there a mirror in your pants Hermione? Because I can see myself in them", a voice from behind her whispered huskily in her ear. She broke away in instant recognition. Fred and George stood in her living room grinning at her like idiots.

"You gits, you can't just barge in here and accost your brother's fiancé, it's indecent", she fumed but secretly her heart was pounding a million miles an hour and her lips still tingled from the kiss.

"Oh come now Hermione, we would be so much better than Ron for you", George pouted from behind her. She turned to glare at him before she was once again spun around and tucked into Fred's chest. George stepped up a little closer behind her until she was sandwiched between the two.

"Yeah 'Mione, why would you want him when you could have us?" he asked all wide eyed and innocent looking. But Hermione knew looks could be deceiving.

"Hey Fred, bet I can make her scream my name louder," George suddenly said in a challenging voice. Hermione groaned and dropped her head to Fred's chest, really not up for their antics today.

"You're on brother – but it will be my name the neighbors hear all through the night," he replied as if she wasn't even there even though he stood there stroking her hair. Hermione didn't want to admit she enjoyed the rumble of his chest just a little too much.

"Will you two give it a break? I am with Ron, the only name that the neighbors would be hearing is his", Hermione told them finally getting fed up with their never ending propositioning. As much as she would love a roll between the sheets with the two buff red heads it just wasn't going to happen.

"Well Hermione, we must say we are shocked," said Fred,

"Yes_Hermione_", George cut in placing unnecessary emphasis on her name and leering slightly "We thought you were still a virgin. To find out that little Ronnie-kin's has had his wicked way with you it's just … shocking",

"We are shocked that you're clacker has been deflowered already, we always thought you were saving yourself for us", he grinned cheekily.

"Yes shocked that someone's already explored the depths of your clam tunnel," Fred added in, feigning a look of hurt and betrayal.

"That he's already gone to town on your lady bush," George grinned, a look imitated by his twin.

"Pumped you knee deep with gentleman juice", Fred sniggered

"Anointed you with the full honors of his manhood", George continued starting to laugh now too.

"Showered your pristine cheeks with milk white love" they yelled together laughing so hard they had tears streaming from their eyes and their faces were bright red, not the she could see them very well. At a mere five foot four she only came up to their shoulders as they towered over her and she was caught in the middle of their mirth.

"Not funny guys, let me go", she ground out, wriggling a little trying to loosen their hold on her. Their laughter died a little as she struggled in vain.

"No, I think I like you where you are", Fred said leaning back a bit to smile down at her.

"Have to agree with my brother there," George added, however his voice sounded a little strange. It took a moment for Hermione to realize that all her wriggling had caused a not so positive reaction in the two. She could feel both their erections pressed against her, one resting against her hip the other on her lower back; she gasped a little in shock.

"Come on Mione, you know you want to," Fred whispered in her ear as George trialed long fingers down her side to rest heavily on the curve of her hip.

"This is wrong," she said sensing the subtle change from their usual teasing banter into a situation that could rapidly get out of control. She was torn between wanting to run screaming from the room or pulling down a head to her own and snogging the life out of them.

This was all born from her unsatisfying love life with their younger brother, who although was sweet and caring in all other aspects of their life really didn't understand where he was going wrong in the bedroom department. It was sad how much she actually had to guide the boy when they did decide to have a brief interlude, and brief they were. All these months of promises from the twins had left her craving for so much more than a quick fumble in the dark.

"Nothing wrong with feeling good is there Hermione?" George asked, now rubbing maddening little circles on her hip as he and his brother waited for her response. She shook her head unable to answer as her head began to swim in a sea of sensation. She let out a groan of frustration and missed the grin the twins shared.

"Ok," she said in a meek voice, not quite believing that she had just agreed to do it. They had been teasing her like this for months, ever since she had left Hogwarts – of course Ron had no idea they would come around at least once a week, he was always at work and she never told him that his brothers were after her; she didn't think he would take it well. But this would be just once, just once she wanted to know what it would be like to be fulfilled.

The moment those two little letters left her mouth Georges hand crept higher to cup her breasts which strained against the thin wool of her pink pullover, shaping and molding but never quite touching her peaked nipples. Fred lifted her chin and looked down at her with sparking blues eyes before kissing her so sweetly. She had always had a crush on him since her fourth year and as a student had dreamt of him looking down at her that way but never dreamt it would happen.

She moaned loudly as the twins worked together, George pinching her nipples as Fred tongue invaded her mouth. She had one hand gripping his hair while the other covered Georges hand as he continued to manipulate the sensitive flesh.

One of them, she wasn't sure who began tugging at the hem of her shirt and before she knew it she was having to break contact with Fred's amazingly talented mouth to have it pulled over her head, exposing her to the cool air and making her shiver a little. Both men returned to what they had been doing and she moaned again as the fabric of their clothes brushed against her sensitized flesh.

Fred moved a hand down her shoulder, brushing over one of his brothers hands before continuing their journey south. Her breath hitched as George's mouth found the soft skin just under her ear and Fred's fingers undid the tie at her waist and let her loose sweat pants and underwear fall the floor in a whoosh. She was barely aware when one of them helped her step out of them.

He wasted no time in tangling his fingers in the triangle of chestnut curls at the apex of her thighs. It was so much so fast, she found she couldn't think clearly as one long finger parted her folds and found her wet nub easily. She drew a shuddering gasp as he began to circle it, his touch so light that she found herself writhing against his hand in order to gain more contact.

She felt both of their erections buck at her wanton movements and she suddenly felt a little selfish. Taking her hand from on top of Georges where he continued to tweak her now dark red nipples she reached a hand back and grasped his straining manhood through the light demin jeans he wore. He groaned against her neck and his teeth grazed her ear. It was her turn to buck against the hand between her thighs and with a light chuckle against her trembling lips Fred finally pressed into her hard, rubbing up and down, his finger dipping ever so slightly into her pulsing opening.

She knew she wouldn't hold out much longer if they kept up their assault and began pushing Fred backward until the back of his knees hit the dark leather couch and he sat down, her mouth following his so she had to bend over to remain in contact. George of course had followed close behind and as her lower body became too far for his brother to reach anymore he had happily taken over. His touch was nowhere near as gentle and he immediately plunged two fingers straight into her aching core causing her to cry out.

Fred gripped her waist as she managed to fumble with his belt buckle, crying out again as George inserted yet another find and began to manipulate her throbbing bud with his thumb. Fred's engorged member sprang free from its confines and she left his mouth to pull his shirt over his head, trailing kisses along his exposed skin. Pulling the jeans down his thighs she gripped his hips as her own body was thrust forward by his brother who was eagerly pumping in and out of her. She lowered her head and grinned up at him before taking just the tip of him into her mouth and slowly running her tongue in circles.

She felt the hair being pulled from her face as both men stopped to watch her take his length inch by inch in her mouth, both pairs of blue eyes widened as she didn't stop until she reached the hilt. Fred threw back his head as she slowly lifted from him, running her tongue from base to tip before leaving him with a small pop, and a gasp. George's fingers had left her to be replaced with something much thicker and blunter, he stood poised behind her, and she turned her head to look at his hooded eye-lids.

He must have seen some confirmation in her eyes because without a second hesitation he pressed the head more firmly against her entrance and entered her to the hilt in one quick plunge hissing in pleasure. Hermione turned her face and buried against Fred's thigh as she adjusted to the unfamiliar fullness – both men were built so much bigger than Ron. The dull ache receded after a moment and she looked up to find Fred frowning down at her concerned after noticing her wince. She gave him a reassuring smile and turned her face back to his twitching erection, wrapping one small hand around it and flicking her tongue out to catch the few drops of sticky white semen that had leaked from the head.

George began to thrust into her making his plunge quick yet his withdrawal dragged out until she quivered around him as he set off pleasure points she didn't even know she had. She matched her own movements to that within her and soon they set up a smooth rhythm of quick and slow thrusts. Fred was the first to come, his fingers clenched in her unruly curls as he shot stream after stream of hot cum down her throat, his voice hoarse as he cried out her name.

George watched as she swallowed down every drop, his hips a blur now as he pumped into her ever tightening passage. Hermione sobbed in pleasure as Fred leaned forward to use one hand on her breasts and the other on the throbbing bud between her legs at the same time as capturing her mouth in his own and tasting himself on her lips. Hermione was in sensory overload as her body began to tense and her inner walls fluttered around the man behind her.

He hunched over her and worked twice as hard, using her shoulders as leverage and bringing her down on his length over and over again until he gave out a cry at the same time she bit down on his brother's swollen lower lip and they came together. Her milking contractions draining him completely until they slumped over the couch in an exhausted heap.

It was much later when Hermione was in the shower that she heard her fiancé and best friend return from work. She turned her back to the bathroom door as Ron came into the bathroom to say hello.

"How was your day?" he asked cheerily lingering in the doorway, lustily staring at her curves.

"Fine," she squeaked refusing to turn around continuing to scrub at her skin.

"Fred and George said they dropped by," he said casually and she almost lost the bar of soap in her hand.

"Ah yeah, just to say hello," she tried to sound cool and casual. Ron was quiet for a moment before shuffling a bit. She looked over her shoulder to see him looking out the hallway where Harry was probably coming toward him.

"Right well, I'll leave you to it then," he said with a grin and shut the door. She breathed a sigh of relief and went back to work frantically trying to scrub the twin's latest artistic endeavor. She didn't know what they had done it with but she was almost certain that the words '_Property of Fred and George Weasley'_ would be marked on her inner thigh for a long time.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
